


Holding Onto You

by Hannah_Hibari_Thominho



Series: The Adventures of The Gladers [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spoilers, suggestive content, thominho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3076376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_Hibari_Thominho/pseuds/Hannah_Hibari_Thominho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Minho found out about Ben's attack on Thomas, he rushed over to Thomas and doted on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Onto You

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEARS! My new year's resolution is to stop being so lazy and write! I have literally dozens of story ideas but I'm too lazy to write them out! To get rid of some of these ideas, I have decided to write a series of one-shots that will be based off of moments from either the maze runner movie or one of the books. Each will focus on one pairing and they will more often than not be either Newtmas or Thominho but I do plan on writing at least one Aris/Thomas.

As soon as Minho heard, he took off running. Newt yelled for him to stop, but he ignored his blond friend and continued to run at top speed to the Homestead, where Newt had told him Thomas was, as he silently fumed in anger and hatred towards a certain blond-haired runner.

He didn't want to believe that someone, one of his friends no less, tried to hurt his Thomas! The Greenie meant the world to Minho and he'd never forgive anyone for hurting him. The worst part is Minho liked Ben. At least, he _had_ liked Ben. He didn't anymore. Anybody that would try to harm Thomas would never be forgiven by Minho.

All of the Gladers knew that Minho and Thomas were an item. Minho made no effort to try to hide it from them. In fact, he made it his job for everyone to know. He marked Thomas' neck constantly so other boys would know to stay away and he made a point of kissing Thomas in the company of others as much as possible. Everyone knew how much Minho treasured Thomas. Which is why Minho couldn't fathom why Ben of all people would put his wretched hands upon Thomas! Minho thought it was unforgiveable, despite the fact that Ben was suffering the effects of the changing. It was simply inexcusable!

He bursted through the door of the homestead and frantically looked around, searching for a familiar head of brown hair and warm brown eyes. All he could find was Gally's smug ugly mug. The main room was completely deserted other than the permanently scowling boy. All of the other Gladers must be working. The thought made Minho slightly angry because  _how dare they work like everything is normal when his precious tommyboy is probably suffering_ , but Minho shook off the thought before it could make him more furious and worried than he already was.

Minho walked right passed Gally, who only gave an undignified snort which Minho ignored because frankly he didn't give a shit about Gally right then, and up the stairs leading to the second floor, where he presumed Thomas to be.

Just as Minho suspected, Thomas was in the first room that he checked. Minho saw Jeff from his peripheral vision but didn't seem to really notice him there because all of his focus was on Thomas. Thankfully only Jeff and Thomas were occupying the room at that moment.

Thomas looked up at the sound of the door opening and their eyes met. Minho found himself breathless like he always did when the other boy looked at him with such open displays of love and happiness showing in his eyes. And that wide, pleased smile nearly _killed_ Minho, as always, and made his forget all of his previous anger. Minho broke the eye contact to give Thomas a once-over to check if he had any serious injuries while simultaneously walking closer to the brunet. Minho frowned upon seeing a small dried blood stain on Thomas' shoulder and when he reached the other, who stood up to greet him despite Jeff's voice telling him to not move so much, he pulled the brunet into a bone-crushing hug.

Thomas hugged back as best as he could, which was difficult because Minho was actually squeezing him to the point that it hurt and it was aggravating his injuries but he didn't have the heart to tell Minho to let him go. Thomas felt guilty for making Minho worry so much that he was forced to run to him right after he got back from running in the maze all day, so he settled for nuzzling into his lover's neck and he could feel rather than see Minho relax at the gesture.

Thomas started to feel Minho's hand rubbing over his back as if to make him feel better and it did feel nice. Until Minho rubbed at the deep scratch on his back. That hurt like hell. He hissed loudly in pain and nearly jumped out of his skin.

Minho pulled away with concern taking over his face. "Ah shit, did I do something?!"

Thomas smiled and soothed his hands over Minho's arms. "W-Well, no, it's fine. You just hurt the scratch on my back."

Minho's face hardened at the words and he spun Thomas around before peeling the greenie's shirt off. Thomas turned red and struggled against Minho's advances. "W-What are you doing?! Jeff is right ther-"

"Don't get your panties in a twist, I'm just checking something." Minho looked over Thomas' back. An area around the middle was wrapped in bandages, which circled around his torso and up over his shoulder, where Minho assumed a more minor wound was because the bandages were more scarce up there. It seemed like the worst of Thomas' injuries were concentrated on his mid-back. Minho frowned again. Anybody who did this to his Thomas should pay.

He placed a kiss onto Thomas' bandaged back. "At least I can kiss it better. I was really worried you know."

Thomas normally would have said a witty comeback but he figured this was not a time for such things. He turned back around to face Minho and smiled at him reassuringly. "Don't worry, the injuries aren't bad at all. The bandages just make them look bad, I swear." Minho sighed. Thomas was trying to comfort _him_ , when _Thomas_ was the injured one who needed comforting!

Minho smiled at Thomas to ease the worry off of the other's pretty face. "Man, you can't do anything without me can you? I can't even leave you alone for one day without you going off and getting attacked! What a shank you are~", Minho teased.

Thomas blushed slightly and huffed. "Hey! Don't act like it was my fault your crazy friend tried to kill me!," he shouted defensively but Minho just grinned in response. Minho was about to say something back but was cut off by the sound of someone clearing their throat in the corner of the room.

"Please wait to have your lovers quarrel until after I have left the room," Jeff sighed.

The med-jack's words made the other two suddenly remember the dark-skinned boy's presence. Minho, seeming to just realize that Thomas was half-naked in front of another person, grabbed his lover and hugged him protectively to obstruct Jeff's view of his naked top half. Even though most of it was obstructed by bandages anyways. Jeff just grinned. That's when Minho realized that for Jeff to bandage his sweet Thomas' upper half, he had to have done so when Thomas wasn't wearing a shirt. So Jeff had already seen Thomas shirtless...

Minho jumped up suddenly, startling both Thomas and Jeff. The keeper of the runners turned his heated gaze to Jeff, who chuckled in nervous confusion. "You saw Thomas shirtless!," Minho shouted as if it offended him. Jeff just blinked and nodded slowly, like he was dealing with a feral animal. To be honest, Minho did somewhat resemble a wild animal at that point. His pupils were dilated as his eyes were narrowed dangerously. His stance took on one of an angry lion and Jeff swore he could hear the Asian _growling_ at him. Jeff ran out of there as fast as he could. He wanted to survive another day and if that meant running away with his metaphorical tail between his legs then so be it. Anything would be better than getting beat up by Minho's jealous rage.

Minho huffed once Jeff escaped but shrugged it off before turning back to Thomas. "Finally we're alone," he declared happily. Thomas blinked in confusion and mild shock. He didn't know what just happened.

Minho embraced Thomas again and wrapped his strong arms around Thomas' waist, making sure to steer clear of his back. The black haired boy sighed lightly against his companion's neck. After a moment he pulled away and looked at Thomas seriously. "Are you okay Thomas?"

The other boy smiled warmly and Minho honestly did die but then that wonderful angelic smile resurrected him. It was a vicious but unavoidable cycle. "Yes, I'm perfectly fine. You don't have to worry."

Minho looked deep into his chocolate-colored eyes like he was searching for something. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you positive, baby?"

Thomas sighed. He didn't want to be doted on and treated like a child. If he says that he's fine then he's fine damn it! "As I said, I- w-w-wait, b-baby?!" Thomas squeaked and turned red from his neck all the way to his ears. Minho grinned and practically purred at the welcome and familiar sight. He placed a chaste kiss on the greenie's pink cheek.

"What, I can't call you that? Fine, how about babe? Darling? Beloved? Dollface? Princess? The apple of my eye, the yin to my yang, the peanut to my butter-"

Thomas shut him up with a kiss.

Minho was surprised but grinned against the other's soft lips and kissed him softly. Thomas was the one who pulled away. "S-Shut up you big, cheesy idiot."

Minho just laughed. "Wait, are you absolutely positively sure that you're definitely okay my beautiful beloved angel babycakes cuddlebug cutiepie eyecandy-"

Thomas kissed him again. Minho grinned. It was worth it. Thomas pulled away and Minho opened his mouth again, fully prepared to bombard Thomas with another string of sickly cute pet names but Thomas placed a hand over his mouth before he could. "Stop it. I'll die of an overload of cheesy cuteness," the greenie said seriously and the keeper of the runners snickered before licking Thomas' hand.

Thomas pulled his hand back with a look of disgust etched onto his beautiful face. He wiped his hand off on Minho's shirt, only to have it get covered in his boyfriend's sweat instead. Thomas frowned and grabbed his discarded shirt off of the floor to wipe Minho's sweat off of his hand. Minho's grin stayed intact throughout the whole ordeal, even when Thomas was awkwardly fumbling with the clothing, not sure of what to do with it until he finally opted to just throw it back onto the ground. Thomas turned his gaze to his Asian lover and glared at him harmlessly. "W-What are you smirking at you pervert?!"

Minho laughed again. "What? What makes me a pervert?"

"Y-You were checking me out, weren't you?!"

Minho didn't deny it. He saw no point in denying it because  _yes, he was checking Thomas out!_ Is it a crime for him to check out his boyfriend?! He just couldn't help it, the bandages swirling around his body left nothing to the imagination and they were applied so that one perfectly round nipple was still on display and- Thomas covered himself with his arms. "Stop it!"

"Why~ I've seen you naked plenty of times~", Minho whined. Thomas huffed.

"This is not the time for things like that Minho. Just behave yourself okay?"

Minho sighed. "Fine, grandpa." He slipped his arms over to Thomas' shoulders and accidentally brushed the deep bite mark embedded on his shoulder, which made Thomas jump slightly at the small amount of pain that suddenly overcame his senses.

The Asian keeper frowned and his expression turned grave, seeming to suddenly remember the whole reason they were both there. "If the changing doesn't kill that shank, _I_ will."

Thomas shivered at the raw anger and hostility in the other's voice. "O-Oh, no, you don't have to do that. Don't hurt Ben, he couldn't help it."

Minho growled. "I don't care if he had a shucking gun pointed to his head, nobody hurts you and gets away with it!"

Thomas blushed and smiled shyly. "B-But still, Minho-"

Minho grabbed his chin and pulled him into a searing kiss, suddenly reverting back to his playful self. Thomas sometimes thought Minho was bipolar, seeing as how easily and quickly he could change from expressing one emotion to expression a totally different one. "And if I say that I won't hurt him, what's in it for me Tommyboy~?," the black-haired boy said teasingly and with his voice full of lust.

Thomas shuddered. "I-I've told you to n-not call me that millions of times."

"Answer the question please~" Minho went on like Thomas hadn't even spoken.

Thomas sighed lightly before smiling mischievously. He knew what Minho wanted and to be honest, Thomas wanted it too. Thomas leaned in to the runner's ear to whisper, "I'll make it worth your while~"

Gally deeply regretted his decision to stay in the homestead. He had wanted to stay so he would be able to stop Minho if he tried to go looking for Ben but later he wished that he had just left the two lovebirds to their own devices. The moans and groans that he heard that day, which had reached all the way downstairs and probably even outside of the wooden building, were forever engraved into his memory.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there's the end of my first work for the series! I hope you liked it and I'll try to update soon but I make no promises. And please, if you can come up with a better name for this series PLEASE TELL ME. The Adventures of the Gladers is a sucky name!


End file.
